Hide
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Un guardián solitario, impedido de vista… le había parecido una idea acertada invadir su hogar y adoptarlo como escondite. Ahora comienza a divisar la magnitud de su error de valoración" [Defteros x Asmita] Yaoi.


Pues irremediablemente inspirada por los últimos caps de Lost Canvas *dios, que me han hecho azotarme como poseída XD* escribí esta cosa...lol qué diría Shaka a quien nunca soporté xDDD Espero que les guste, dejen review si tienen tiempo ;O

* * *

**Hide**

* * *

Prácticamente puede olerla.

Mira al joven de apariencia frágil, idéntico a cientos otros anteriores que, inspirados por la ilusa búsqueda de poder, han venido a perturbarlo. Y al igual que esas incontables veces previas, siente el natural instinto de despedirlo justo ahí.

Pero luego se percata de la llama que habita en el centro de sus ojos. Y _la huele_.

Su dura mirada viaja con medida lentitud sobre la caja grisácea, estudiando los pormenores del diseño. La figura de un elegante caballo alado yace grabada en la inquebrantable solidez.

_Pegaso._

La debida pregunta surge sin que se lo proponga…

¿Qué hace una simple armadura de bronce impregnada con la sangre de Virgo?

Sujeta al chico descuidadamente, jaloneándolo hacia el interior, empujándolo sin la menor hesitación al río de magma ardiente. Lo deja ahí a quemar por tres días.

Tres días que él gasta en su propio aislamiento introspectivo. Sus afiladas pupilas rara vez se despegan de la caja de Pegaso, su inmóvil acompañante. La analiza, imagina situaciones, crea conjeturas, especula y desmenuza pensamientos sobre lo que _esto_ puede significar.

Sabe que Asmita ha muerto; esa mañana Kanon hizo temblar la tierra en su honor. Mas desconoce el motivo tras su fallecimiento, y aún más importante, la conexión que ello pueda guardar con el insignificante santo de bronce al que hospeda por pura curiosidad.

Sentado en las rocallosas laderas de su volcán, permite a interminables ratos transcurrir, sus reflexiones vuelan libres, rugiendo desordenadas dentro de su cabeza. Para él, la meditación jamás es un proceso calmo o relajante. Sus memorias, cuantiosas y dolorosas en desmedida, se anuncian incapaces de convivir pacíficamente entre el espinoso boscaje de su mente.

Sus pulmones se dilatan, succionando codiciosamente el aire que, ahí afuera, es de un compuesto mucho más limpio y no escuece su nariz como el que usualmente respira en el oscuro corazón de Kanon. La amable brisa le despierta vívidas remembranzas del frágil hogar que alguna vez tuvo, y es precisamente por eso que rara vez se expone al exterior.

La caja tumbada frente a él se nota ligeramente ladeada sobre la irregularidad del rocoso terreno. Muda pero viva, imperceptiblemente vibrante. Defteros puede escuchar su voz. Es temeraria, ingenua.

_¿Qué quieres que haga con él? ¿Lo abandono al fuego? ¿Le inculco fuerza?_

_¿Le pregunto sobre ti…?_

Sus inquietudes no son ignoradas. Una nueva presencia le habla. No se trata de nada tangible, pero simplemente sentirlo es abrumador, lo zarandea en una tormenta imaginaria de incomparable rebeldía. En realidad no existe ningún ruido, todo se comunica mediante un silencio trepidante, las emociones oscilan casi tan palpables como las rachas de viento que momentos atrás revolvían sus cabellos salvajes.

No le alarma sentirlo tan invasivo, nada tiene que ocultarle. Pero la añoranza duele.

Asmita ha visto dentro de sus miedos antes; dos años atrás lo despertó de una despiadada pesadilla, le imbuyó creencias esperanzadoras e ilusas, guió el infame puño que destrozó el corazón de Aspros…

Y tampoco fue aquella la primera o última vez que intentó atraerlo hacia la luz.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Un, dos, tres raudos pasos. La mirada fugitiva que voltea. Un par de pupilas alarmadas que se tiñen gradualmente de tranquilidad.

Ha dejado a sus perseguidores atrás. Se otorga el permiso de alentar su andar, rellenar sus pulmones adecuadamente, mostrar un gesto de dolor ante sus heridas y consentir a una leve pesadumbre esparcirse hasta convencerlo de agachar la cabeza, derrotado.

Él es fuerte. No tanto como su hermano, supone, pero incluso poseer un octavo del poder de Aspros sería una cualidad sobresaliente de la que jactarse.

Sin embargo, vive con la prohibición —en un inicio forzada, ahora autoimpuesta—, de demostrar sus capacidades. Su cosmos, jamás llamativo. Su voz, únicamente conocida por Aspros. Su rostro, eternamente enmascarado.

Aspros no será importunado, no por él y su ilícita existencia. De tal manera, ocasionalmente se ve orillado a aguantar humillaciones; atentados verbales o físicos de los soldados (e incluso los sirvientes), que han llegado a divisar la sombra viviente del impecable aprendiz de Géminis. La golpiza de la que recién escapa no ha traído ninguna novedad para él.

Sin embargo, debe admitir que a este ritmo pronto se quedará sin escondites. En Géminis, con todo y su enormidad, no le resta un solo rincón al que pueda considerar seguro.

En estos momentos, lo que guía su trayecto es información ambigua procedente de rumores que ha escuchado entre las lavanderas, acerca de un vetado jardín en la casa de Virgo. Supuestamente, el guardián de dicho templo apenas si consiente que los sirvientes pasen a realizar sus labores diarias. Y nadie tiene permitido el acceso a su "porción del edén"; apodo que los chismes han otorgado al seráfico paisaje que unos pocos afortunados —o mentirosos— claman haber divisado.

La llegada de Virgo al santuario, unas cuantas semanas atrás, no había pasado desapercibida para Defteros. La presencia de un futuro santo dorado de por sí causa barullo. Y cuando se trata de uno invidente que recibía enseñanzas directas de Buda, hay pocas cosas que lo puedan opacar. Los habitantes del santuario recibieron hinchados de jubilosa curiosidad al joven de atrayente cabellera rubia.

_"Pronto recibirá su armadura,"_ había dicho Aspros, _"pero yo lo haré primero."_

Defteros evoca el transparente recuerdo de la sonrisa confiada y la mirada cómplice, y su desánimo comienza a diluirse gradual y mágicamente. Se fortalece la convicción de enterrarse en la grieta más insondable que pueda hallar en el santuario.

Cuando finalmente alcanza el sexto templo, confirma la primera parte de las habladurías apenas tras poner un pie dentro. Se siente desocupado, ni un guardia alrededor, pesado silencio que seguramente lleva estancándose por horas. Y oscuridad, bendita oscuridad.

Se infiltra ágilmente con pies livianos, encorvado, casi arrastrándose por el piso, pegándose adictivamente a las paredes y columnas.

En lo que calcula que será una de las estancias centrales, pausa su recorrido. Una extraña electricidad se infunde en su cuerpo a partir de ninguna fuente específica… el aire, el suelo, no lo puede decidir, pero pronto se ve invadido por esa indefinible sensación.

Cuando _lo ve_, entiende que se trataban simplemente de reacciones anticipadas de su ser ante la tremenda impresión que entonces lo azota.

No puede permanecer oculto, debe asomarse para apreciarlo mejor. Inmediatamente comprende lo que Aspros le relató, _"cuentan que es la reencarnación de un dios"._ Parpadea, absorbiendo la imagen, arrepintiéndose profundamente por haber compartido el escepticismo de su hermano; "_pero de mí dicen la misma exageración, ¿no? Heh..."_

El factor de asombro no se origina tanto a partir de lo que sus ojos ven, como de lo que el resto de sus sentidos perciben.

El aprendiz de Virgo descansa sentado en medio del espacioso recinto, su posición de flor de loto rígida e imperturbable. Levita a cierta distancia de la superficie y su pálido rostro hace gala de la más impoluta neutralidad. Tal estampa ciertamente se calificaría como admirable, pero hay algo todavía más arrebatador. La energía que lo rodea es verdaderamente abrumadora, un cosmos impactante, poderoso mas perfectamente dominado. A Defteros se le figura un ente absolutamente equilibrado, diría "perfecto" si esa etiqueta no la tuviera ya apartada para Aspros.

Suspira entrecortado, y al siguiente instante se arrepiente de ello. El joven, que había estado enfrascado en algún tipo de profunda meditación, de repente abandona su postura y sus pies tocan el suelo. Defteros da un alarmado y ruidoso paso hacia atrás, que sólo sirve para confirmar al otro la presencia de un intruso, si es que le quedaban dudas. El rostro del rubio apunta en su dirección, pero sus facciones son ilegibles, y sus párpados cubren invariablemente sus ojos.

Está ciego después de todo, si se mueve con cautela…

—¿Quién eres?— El cuerpo de Defteros se sacude en un sobresalto, sus hombros se encogen y con ojos recelosos traspasa al rubio que comienza a caminar hacia él, confiado, pausado.

El gemelo está tenso hasta el último hueso, cual temerosa presa aguardando el momento oportuno para huir despavorida.

—¿Me ves?— pregunta con una voz inesperadamente quebradiza, al percatarse de que aquél, el ciego, no vacila para nada en su trayectoria.

—Por supuesto.— A Defteros le parece atisbar una diminuta sonrisa, increíblemente fugaz, en los delgados labios de Virgo. Pasa saliva atoradamente, frunce el ceño, su mirada se enciende en instintivo resentimiento y sus piernas se flexionan felinamente para hacerle retroceder.

—No deberías.— _Nadie debería._

—Quédate quieto.— Defteros obedece sin detenerse a reflexionarlo. Las cuerdas vocales de Virgo elaboran sonidos sorprendentemente autoritarios sin perder su volumen modulado.

—¿A qué has venido?— Asmita se detiene a un par de pasos del intruso, dibujándolo en su mente basándose en la información que su indagador cosmos le provee. El de aquél se mantiene atado, ferozmente sofocado, sus gritos por libertad resuenan como ecos etéreos y débiles, lejanos. Predice que tras unos minutos para adecuarse a ellos resultarán fáciles de ignorar.

—A ocultarme…— murmura, inclinando la frente al sentirse irrisoriamente intimidado por una mirada que ni siquiera se revela.

Un guardián solitario, impedido de vista… le había parecido una idea acertada invadir su hogar y adoptarlo como escondite. Ahora comienza a divisar la magnitud de su error de valoración. Se siente totalmente expuesto, escaneado por el indiscreto cosmos de aquél. Y es lo peor que podría pasarle, ya resulta suficientemente trágico que conozca su existencia, pero si indaga más a fondo…

Asmita prontamente cesa de fustigarlo; no requiere de tanta minuciosidad. Las evidencias están ahí, destapadas para quien se atreva a dedicarle un segundo vistazo a la deplorable criatura.

Desbocado amor, anárquica confusión, añejo temor, inadmisible rencor.

Un animal perdido y cerril que necesita ser domesticado.

—Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo, mientras no intentes entrar al jardín.

El imprevisto anuncio engrandece los agitados ojos de Defteros, los levanta del suelo para empujarlos sobre la faz serena del rubio. La sorpresa le corta la respiración durante algunos momentos y sufre una opresión en el pecho —no del todo desagradable—, a la cual le cuesta tremendo esfuerzo clasificar. La titula "gratitud", y cree no haberla sentido jamás.

En aplazada reacción, asiente con la cabeza.

Hay silencio y duda. Tal vez el otro no lo percibió. O quizás sí.

—No lo haré…— dice de todas formas—. Gracias.

**x-x**

"_Hey, ¿dónde has andado?"_ Aspros le había preguntado esa mañana, con un semblante levemente enfurruñado que no era propio de él, y que le había restado el par de años que su nueva armadura normalmente le pone encima, "_no te pierdas."_

Defteros no lo ha hecho de manera deliberada. Volver con Aspros es un instinto innato que regularmente obedece sin chistar. Sin embargo, últimamente, desde que Aspros consiguió su armadura, la necesidad de Defteros por tornarse invisible se ha acrecentado.

O quizás lo que se intensificó fue su dependencia al pacífico ambiente que lo espera diariamente en su escondite, el único que tiene ahora, pues ya no le hacen falta más.

El recién adquirido rango de Asmita como santo dorado convierte las órdenes de éste en incuestionables dictados, y así, la sexta casa se mantiene mayormente desocupada; los curiosos a raya, los sirvientes presionados para terminar sus quehaceres velozmente y marcharse. Para el atardecer sólo queda el taciturno joven aguardando la llegada de la desorientada fiera que había decidido amparar.

Se le figura un gato, igual de arisco y sigiloso, que se encrespa ante la más mínima provocación, que se pretende altivo y guarda precavida distancia, pero sin dejar de buscar su compañía. El inevitable paso del tiempo y la compartición de gratos silencios, han colaborado a la erosión de la desconfianza y la gradual disminución de esa distancia. Asmita presiente que pronto lo tendrá ronroneando acurrucado sobre su regazo.

Cuando Defteros llega ese día, camuflado entre las sombras como es su irrefrenable costumbre, Asmita lo sorprende con una repentina invitación.

—Sígueme, hoy quiero meditar en otro lado—anuncia con sencillez, su rostro luce especialmente afable.

Defteros no puede evitar experimentar una pizca de suspicacia, pero de cualquier modo acata la orden y va tras él, manteniéndose varios metros detrás —así como se ha entrenado con Aspros—, hasta que el rubio se detiene y Defteros le da alcance.

Su mirada asciende con extrema lentitud, barriendo incrédula las enormes puertas grabadas que se alzan frente a ellos. Defteros se paraliza y empalidece.

Lo había olvidado… desde la primera vez cuando aquél lo dictó como un terreno prohibido, con humilde obediencia simplemente lo había expulsado de su mente.

—Esperaré aquí —suelta en un murmullo atropellado, y da un titubeante paso hacia atrás, porque esto se siente como algo muy trascendental.

Enseguida se presenta un evento que lo descoloca todavía más. Asmita estira su brazo derecho con un grácil movimiento y los dedos color leche tocan una piel acanelada. Irreflexivamente, Defteros recoge su cuerpo huyendo del contacto, mientras clava un par de pupilas que danzan pequeñas y escandalizadas sobre el rostro del otro. Nada puede leer ahí, y aquella mano vuelve a insistir confiada, asiendo con suave firmeza su muñeca para instarle a andar. Defteros se rinde con un nervioso suspiro, y sus pies se movilizan torpemente y con pesadez.

Contiene el aliento al pisar dentro del jardín. No vuelve a respirar hasta un minuto después, habiendo olvidado lo vital de ese proceso gracias al encandilamiento causado por el surrealista paisaje. Incluso llega a albergar la opinión de que ni el tierno pasto que se quiebra bajo sus pies, ni el aire cargado de inusitada calidez, ni el par de delicados árboles que divisa a poca distancia, ni los pétalos que flotan a su alrededor son reales. Adopta la férrea ideología de que Asmita debe haberlo insertado en algún tipo de ilusión.

Pero no dimite de sentirse afortunado por ello, es consciente de la famosa exclusividad de ese escenario. Asmita deja ir su mano cuando elige un lugar donde sentarse a meditar. La rutina de siempre se impone, con Defteros sumido en silencio, observándolo con excesiva atención, acuclillado esta vez a mucha mayor proximidad de lo habitual.

No se harta nunca de estudiarlo, atiza tremendamente su curiosidad. Puede contemplarlo por horas; no se mueve un milímetro, su respiración apenas perceptible. Las primeras veces llegó a pensar que quizás dormía, pero fue una teoría que quedó refutada rápidamente, pues si así fuera al menos algún movimiento involuntario lo traicionaría.

Durante dichos episodios de abstracción, Asmita está tan consciente como él, pero obviamente mucho más ocupado; concentrado e inalterable. Defteros se imagina que habla con su dios, con ése otro al que le rinde tributo además de Athena.

Defteros no lo condena por eso, cree entender que las lealtades pueden repartirse. Él mismo se considera fiel a Athena, pero es el "semidios" Aspros quien mayor influencia ejerce sobre su vida.

Irremediablemente piensa en la reprimenda de su gemelo, admite como verdad el que ha hallado gusto en perderse. Pero si se detiene a considerar la posibilidad de buscar un nuevo escondite, las indolentes garras del pánico alcanzan a arañarlo. Siente que de alguna forma este lugar le pertenece, Asmita le ha dado el privilegio de irrumpir en él cuando le plazca y tiene su seguridad garantizada.

Una temeraria parte de sí mismo ansía descubrir lo que el otro desea extraer de él, el motivo por el que tolera su ignominiosa presencia, qué tanto más podría aproximarse a aquel símbolo de diafanidad.

Repta más cerca de él, hasta quedar de rodillas tras su espalda. Asmita usa una túnica de colores vivos que permite la apreciación de sus hombros y brazos. El efusivo color dorado de sus cabellos magnetiza a los dedos de Defteros, los cuales, trémulos, osan atrapar un delgado conjunto de hebras. Degusta la sedosa textura entre las yemas de su índice y pulgar, mientras ojos insolentes investigan ávidamente el perfil que ha volteado discreto hacia atrás, como si realmente pudiera verlo.

Saber que no es así le provee de un alivio engañoso. De otra forma, dudosamente se habría atrevido a quedarse aquel primer día, a acercarse de manera paulatina, mucho menos a tocarlo como hace en esos momentos.

Pero tal alivio se desvanece con atronadora brusquedad cuando Asmita gira su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, e imprevisiblemente lleva una mano de afectuosas intenciones hasta su rostro.

Tras un asustado respingo, Defteros permanece estático, sus músculos tan rígidos que arden, su mandíbula de piedra, sus pulmones conteniendo dolorosamente instintivas expansiones, y sus ojos imposibilitados de parpadear para escapar de la perturbadora visión que las facciones desconcertadas de Asmita representan.

La aprensión le hace respirar pesadamente, sus inhalaciones son ruidosas a través de la máscara que el tacto del otro examina con cautela.

Le han puesto un bozal cual bestia siniestra. Asmita tensa imperceptiblemente los labios y eleva su mano izquierda para ampliar su inspección. Sus dedos rozan la zona cálida donde los labios cubiertos de Defteros emiten aterrados hálitos. Luego se deslizan explorando la extensión de la ofensora careta, para finalmente perseguir la disposición de las apretadas ataduras. Decide dar fin al estudio, y se despide de los ásperos materiales para hundir sus falanges entre cabellos mal cuidados.

Por algunos minutos se entretiene en la simple tarea de deshacer algunos nudos, y percibe que el dueño de la cabeza que sostiene entre sus manos comienza a calmarse.

—¿Por qué usas esto? — pregunta finalmente.

—Nadie debe verme.

Asmita lo ignora, no le interesan los secretos tras esa respuesta, siente que tiene cierto derecho sobre él.

—Quítatela.— Una caricia demorada sobre su sien.

Defteros frunce el ceño, su mirada huidiza se consolida sobre los párpados del otro. Por primera vez desea que fueran traslúcidos para quizás así, en la acuosidad expuesta de sus ojos, poder descifrar el trasfondo de sus propósitos.

—No.

Asmita aprieta los dientes y aleja sus manos como si de pronto la piel del otro hubiera desarrollado púas. La desobediencia de aquél es inesperada, le indigna y enfurece con vertiginosa inmediatez. Lo escudriña con su cosmos, pero encuentra una muralla de determinación. Respira profundo, ofuscado como no recuerda haberse sentido jamás.

Súbitamente se pone de pie, le da la espalda y comienza a caminar dejándolo atrás.

—No vengas más.

Defteros pasa un trago amargo de saliva, libera aire sintiendo que todo él se desinfla. Agacha la cabeza para no sentirse tentado a ir tras la silueta que se aleja.

Aunque le pesa descomunalmente y entristece a los días por venir, Defteros se somete a aquella petición y no vuelve a acudir al templo de Virgo.

No hasta la fatídica fecha en que atestigua la tibia sangre de su propio hermano encharcando sus impías manos.

**x-x**

Indudablemente había necesitado salvación, pero ahora aborrece sin límites al santo de Virgo por habérsela otorgado.

Mientras se adentra a la sexta casa, lo asfixia el descomunal deseo de que Asmita no fuera ciego. Así no se habría perdido de su increíble logro. Podría haber estampado cada detalle en un par de pupilas seguramente inconmovibles: sus ardientes lágrimas, la sangre brillante de Aspros, los ojos insanos y desesperanzados de su hermano, el bello rostro sin vida adquiriendo al fin paz, su propio rostro descubierto; ese rostro que había anhelado conocer, contorsionado en el más elemental dolor.

Se pregunta si Asmita se siente satisfecho, si guarda la expectativa de obtener alguna clase de reconocimiento por su intervención. Y cuando da con él, no vacila en expresar esa duda.

Sus zancadas son decididas. Se acerca a él hostilmente, como si fuera a atacarlo, pero se refrena a un solo paso, sus puños contenidos, ya manchados de más sangre de la que pueden soportar. Y realmente no es capaz de atentar contra él, sin importar cuánto sienta despreciarlo en ese momento.

—¡¿Esperas que te agradezca?!— su voz es un siseo avinagrado, trabajoso. Su garganta raspa al hablar, al jadear. Está agonizando. Asmita respira los encendidos resoplidos de ese demonio sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, o al menos no da pistas de ello.

La desesperación de Defteros aumenta. _"__Aspros, ¡Aspros!"_

—Asmita…— Casi un sollozo, una súplica desolada, pero él mismo ignora lo que está pidiendo. Su mirada humedecida se desvía hacia el piso cubriéndose a medias por párpados.

El repentino contacto fresco de unos dedos sobre su cara le provoca sacudirse en un escalofrío. Asmita acaricia delicadamente su mentón, imprime cierta insistencia sobre la línea de su mandíbula, mas falla en convencerlo de abandonar su postura cabizbaja. Es el rubio quien debe inclinarse para besar sus labios; un dulce roce que, si bien breve, es suficiente para acabar por completo con Defteros.

La gravedad lo demanda, sus rodillas se hunden en el suelo, su rostro se restriega contra el vientre y sus manos intentan enterrarse en los muslos del santo dorado, pero la armadura de Asmita lo protege, y entonces éste toca su cabeza con la más indulgente de las caricias.

Defteros se siente ligeramente enfebrecido, mareado.

—No tienes que ir hasta Kanon para purificarte, Defteros. — El aludido levanta la vista y se topa con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora que realmente no tiene ningún efecto novedoso sobre él; ya se encuentra absolutamente desarmado.

—El jardín de los Sales estará disponible, si lo deseas.

—No— escapa impensadamente de sus labios, tan lamentable como el simultáneo instinto de empujarse lejos del otro y levantarse con un par de traspiés.

Ese es un lugar celestial, y si supuestamente planea convertirse en un demonio, no debe pisarlo. Tampoco tiene justificación alguna para tocar al hombre más cercano a Dios.

Y esta vez, en Virgo no surge cólera ante el rechazo. Asmita se limita a preguntarse si cometió una equivocación. Su intención había sido depurarlo de sus propios temores, retirar el velo que aquél había puesto sobre su propio corazón. Pero ahora que verifica el contradictorio resultado —la sombra que se convertirá en demonio—, un insalvable sentimiento de fracaso nace indomable en su interior. Y se va estancando más profundo, consolidándose y prometiéndose perenne… al mismo agobiante ritmo de los arrastrados pasos que alejan a Defteros de él.

**x-x-x-x-x**

El santo de bronce ha superado todas las pruebas. Resulta admirable, pero una parte de sí lo había predicho. Después de todo, lo aceptó solamente porque percibió la sangre de Asmita en su armadura; si Virgo depositó su confianza en ese chiquillo, algo de potencial tendría que poseer.

Deja al exhausto joven sobre la tierra, y espera, contemplando la caja de pandora con anticipación.

Esta vez se materializa, le habla. Y Defteros apuesta que hasta podría tocarlo, si lo intentara. Lo traspasa con una mirada expectante, envidioso de la actual comodidad de su espíritu.

Y ahora, ¿qué pretende? ¿Empujarlo hacia la redención? ¿Encargarlo de cuidar a su protegido? ¿Convencerlo de que regrese y enfrente a la muerte, a su pecado?

Eso último, o tal vez todo al mismo tiempo. Que pelee por él, dice. Defteros se contiene de soltar un resoplido incrédulo. No le otorga una contestación clara, realmente no quiere pensar en otra cosa que no sea el primordial efecto estupefaciente que le provee su presencia.

—¿Así que te has reducido a un ángel guardián?— Una sonrisa condescendiente responde a la suya mordaz, y recibe una recriminación que refleja la acidez de su comentario.

—Tu nuevo escondite deja mucho que desear.

Asmita ve el potencial desperdiciado, ve las ganas ocultas de hacer algo honorable y provechoso con su poder. Ve todo de él como siempre fue capaz de hacerlo. Y sabe que se extraerá de su exilio, no por su petición, sino por una necesidad intrínseca de resolución. Puede dejarlo con una sensación de agridulce alivio.

Y Defteros ya lo considera innecesario, pero de todas formas finalmente interroga a Pegaso cuando éste despierta de su inconsciencia.

—Niño, ¿quién te envió aquí?— Tenma pausa, inclinado sobre la caja de su armadura que planeaba recoger.

—Dégel de Acuario.

—Mientes, la sangre en tu armadura…

—¿Sangre?—interrumpe, requiriendo de algunos segundos para entender. Sus ojos se abren asombrados.

—Oh… ¿puedes percibir algo así?— Defteros no se inmuta por la evidente admiración del otro. Asiente cortantemente y Tenma se toma unos momentos para ensimismarse, mostrándose ligeramente desanimado.

—El santo de Virgo, Asm-

—Conozco su nombre. — Tenma cierra la boca y enarca las cejas. Medita cortamente qué clase de información espera el otro de él. Luego piensa en un aspecto muy obvio que ha pasado de largo. Su rostro se ensombrece y su voz se hace pequeña.

—Murió…

—Eso también lo sé.

El menor resopla impaciente, parpadea y frunce el ceño, sintiéndose descolocado por la extraña actitud del "demonio".

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?

_¿Qué clase de pecador eres?_

—Olvídalo. Vete a casa— espeta frustrado. Realmente a estas alturas ningún detalle tiene importancia. La sentencia que Asmita haya lanzado sobre el muchacho no amilanará la propia.

Al decidir aceptar las demandas de Asmita, y pensar en el irremediable final que le espera, el miedo no acude a él. La muerte no es algo definitivo. Aspros lo sabía, Asmita lo sabía. Tarde o temprano se encontrará de nuevo con ellos. Se trata de un ciclo sólido e inagotable; este chico, Pegaso, inevitablemente morirá también. Pero Defteros predice que la muerte de aquél dejará un sello, al igual que la de Asmita. Por otra parte, sobre la suya, se siente incapaz de pronosticar nada.

Al abandonar a Kanon, no lo mueve mucho más que la cándida esperanza de conseguir un destino tan heroico como el que Virgo seguramente tuvo y el que Pegaso definitivamente tendrá. No por banal orgullo o ansias de pasar a la historia, sus intereses no son de un ámbito tan superficial. Sólo necesita algo que le haga sentirse suficientemente merecedor del idílico jardín que su conciencia le llevó a rechazar, aun si nunca volverá a pisarlo de nuevo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin**


End file.
